In recent years, AEDs have become popular, and can be found in various places such as commercial facilities and schools. The AEDs can automatically analyze ventricular fibrillation in a patient and, depending on a result of the analysis, cause the heart of a patient to recover its normal function by applying an electrical shock (i.e., defibrillation).
In using an AED, a user operates the AED by following verbal guidance output from the AED. Generally, operations to be performed by the user are mainly attachment of electrode pads and pressing of a defibrillation button. These operations themselves are not very difficult. However, the user is forced to perform the operations with almost no experience in an emergency situation where a patient is collapsed right in front. This is a very heavy psychological burden to the user.
In particular, a user is sometimes confused about the locations on the patient to which the electrode pads should be attached. In this connection, JP2005-525200A discloses an AED having an LED that is lit in green when the electrode pads are attached correctly and an LED that is lit in red when they are not.
The AED disclosed in JP2005-525200A allows a user to recognize whether or not the electrode pads are attached to a patient correctly. However, this AED does not allow, with the aid of colors or the like, a user to recognize the locations on a patient to which the respective electrode pads should be attached, and hence it is difficult for the user to recognize where to attach the electrode pads. Since an AED needs to be operated without a moment's delay, it is desirable that a user be able to attach the electrode pads quickly to correct locations on a patient.